Didn't want to hurt you
by Moon Doll
Summary: Hermione and Draco have a son that Draco does not know about. Hermione and her son leave the magical world for eleven years. You'll have to read to find out the rest! Rated M just in case
1. The Letter

I Didn't Want to Hurt You

Summary: Hermione and Draco have a son that Draco does not know about. Hermione and her son leave the magical world for eleven years. Draco in that time becomes Potion Master at Hogwarts and Deputy Headmaster; Harry is Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and Headmaster, and Ron is now flying instructor and Quidditch teacher at Hogwarts. There is now a new transfiguration professor at Hogwarts who has caught Draco's eye and she reminds him of his long lost and only love and her son looks a lot like her minus his ice blue eyes.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Alexander, Cassandra, and Christopher (you'll find out who they are later!)

Chapter One: The Letter

"Hermione we did it! We graduated! We are done with Hogwarts! No more Snape or dangerous adventures!" cheered Harry and Ron.

"Yeah…. I guess we did. If you don't mind boys I left something in my room that I need. Tell Draco I'll be back in awhile." replied Hermione and ran up to her room. She quickly ran into her room, grabbed a letter and placed it on a table in the Head common room crying. She then grabbed a penny from her pocket, tapped it with her wand and was gone. Back down on the school grounds outside Draco was running around looking for Hermione.

"Harry, Ron have you seen Hermia? I need to ask her something." asked Draco.

"She said she left something in your guys' room and needed to go get it but that was half an hour ago." replied Ron. Draco ran up to his rooms. When he got there Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Then Draco saw the letter. With a shaky hand he picked it up and read it then started to cry and dropped the letter. Harry and Ron came into the room.

"Draco what is w…." started Ron. Then Harry picked up the letter and read it out loud.

_Dear Draco,_

_Congrats on graduating from Hogwarts. Honey I have some news for you. I am expecting your child soon. But I won't put you though the pain of your parents abusing you cause you got me pregnant. You don't have to support me or the child I have enough money to do so. Please forgive me. This is for the greater good that you never see the child or me. But you must understand how hard this is for me to do. I don't want to leave you but if I don't your father would kill you and the baby and I don't want to live without you. So please don't try and find me. Albus does not even know where I am going so don't even try going to him. Give Harry, Ron and his family, Luna, my mother and father, and everyone else I hold dear to heart my love._

_Love always and forever,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Can you take care of Crookshanks for me and don't you dare give him away or else I'll kill you. Thank you._

**Well what do you think? Should I cont on or stop? Also I need some to help me write a song for the sorting hat in the next chapter. If someone would kindly help me write one I will give them credit for helping me.**

**This is also my very first fanfiction ever! So don't be to mean in your reviews**


	2. The New Transfiguration Professor

Chapter Two: The New Transfiguration Professor

Eleven Years later and in the country outside of London in a small white house with blue shutters…

"Alexander hurry up or you'll miss the train!" shouted Eloise Dodgers who was in fact Hermione Granger but with jet-black hair instead of honey colored.

"I'm coming mum! I'm just looking for my ferret!" replied Alexander. Hermione just chuckled.

"If you only knew the whole story behind the ferret Alex." She said to herself. Alex came down the hallway carrying his trunk.

"So what house do you think I'll be in? I hope I am in the house that Harry Potter was in. I hear it is the best. Ravenclaw wouldn't be to bad but I don't want to be in Hufflepuff," said Alex.

"You sound so much like your father sometimes." Hermione said. "Mum will I get to meet him someday? Do you think he teaches at Hogwarts?" Alex asked.

"No dear I don't think he does. He probably got married after the war. But maybe someday you'll get to meet him. He would love you. You are so much like him at times. You love to play Quidditch so did he, your good at potions he was good at potions, he had a certain smirk and you got it too." Hermione sighed. Both left the house without any questions and headed to Platform 9 ¾. They walked though the portal and headed onto the train.

"Now Alex I have to go with the other teachers. Please find a seat and make some new friends ok?" Hermione said and kissed the top of his head and headed to the front of the train.

Alex walked up and down the train looking for someone to sit with then he saw a pretty girl with flaming red hair and bright green eyeswith a boy who looked like her brother.

"Pardon me but is this seat taken?" Alex asked.

"No you can sit with us if you like. My name is Cassandra Potter and this is my cousin Christopher Weasley. Who might you be?" Cassandra asked.

"My name is Alexander but you can call me Alex. Are you really the son and daughter of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley? They have been my hero's since I can remember." Alex said.

"Yeah we are. Ron is my uncle and Harry is his. If you want you could meet them when we get to Hogwarts," replied Cassandra. All three started talking about their families and what house they wanted to be in.

"Well both my parents were in Gryffindor. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff wouldn't be bad. Neither would Slytherin since my Uncle Draco is in there and there are no more bad wizards in there," said Cassandra.

"My dad was in Gryffindor and me mum was in Ravenclaw. I probably be in Hufflepuff since I am not that good at magic or anything. But they will be proud of me no matter what," replied Christopher.

Up towards the front of the train Hermione was reading a book. "Pardon me miss but are you Prof. Eloise Dodgers the new Transfiguration Professor?" asked the tall red haired male.

"Yes I am. Might I ask who you are?" asked Hermione even though she knew the answer.

"I'm Prof. Ron Weasley. I teach flying and I am Quidditch teacher also," said Ron. Both sat down talking about little things until the train stopped but Ron never caught on that this was his long lost friend.

"Well we must be going. Do you need help getting into the school?" asked Ron. Hermione nodded and walked out of the train and headed to one of the horseless carriages. They arrived at school thirty minutes before the students did. When she walked into the Great Hall all the teachers stared at her. Most thought she looked just like Hermione Granger but she just couldn't be she must have died years ago. She started to make her way up to the Head table; she sat next to Ron who was next to Headmaster Harry James Potter.

"Welcome Prof. Dodgers I hope that you enjoy teaching here. Do you have any children who are starting Hogwarts this year?" asked Harry.

"Yes my only son Alexander Remus Dodgers, but you can call him Alex for short," replied Hermione. Just then Deputy Headmaster Draco Malfoy walked though the doors with the first years right behind him. Hermione immediately recognized her son in the group and when she saw Draco she almost fell out of her chair. 'He hasn't changed a bit except his eyes seem so empty,' thought Hermione

"When I call your name please come up here, sit on the stool then I will place the sorting hat on your head and he will tell you what house your in and you must go to your new houses table and wait for the feast to begin," Draco stated.

About five seconds later Draco started calling off names. What seemed like forever Alex's name was called "Alexander Dodgers!" shouted Draco. Alex walked up to the stool and sat down.

"Hmmm you're a tough one. A mother who was in Gryffindor and the smartest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw and a father that was in Slytherin and was one of the most powerful in his class next to Harry Potter. Where to put you? Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad you have got the brains for it." asked the hat in his ear.

"Put me in the house my father was in! I want to be like him and learn about him," replied Alex.

Then the shorting hat shouted **"SLYTHERIN!" **and Alex ran down to join his fellow Slytherins. Hermione sat in her chair shocked. Totally there were 15 new Slytherins, 10 new Gryffindors, 12 new Ravenclaws, and 13 new Hufflepuffs. Draco then put up the hat and stool and sat down at the Head Table. Harry then stood up.

"Welcome to Hogwarts first years and welcome back everyone else. I would like you all to give a nice warm Welcome to our new Transfiguration teacher Prof. Eloise Dodgers. Mr. Flich has kindly put up a sign on his door that has a list of items that are not to be used in halls. Also the Forbidden Forest is of course forbidden to all students unless a teacher is with you. Now please dig in!" said Harry and then tons of food appeared in front of everyone.

"Excuse me but Prof. Malfoy…."started Hermione.

"Please call me Draco," replied Draco.

"Draco could you please keep an eye on my son Alex. He was sorted into your house and I know that you are Head of Slytherin House. Also if he feels he needs to come to my rooms please let him," asked Hermione.

"Why of course I'll keep an eye on him. I was wondering who is father is and if I know him. I have never seen you two around London and I noticed you have a slight American accent. Are you from the states?" Draco said.

"Well not really, I lived here in England until I was seventeen and pregnant with Alex then I left to go to school in America at Salem University for Witches and Wizards for about five years then we moved back here but Alex has a mix of both English and American accents. I'm afraid you don't know my son's father." Hermione replied. Both talked about what they did in college and about Alex. The whole time Draco couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

'She looks so much like Hermia. But she can't be her. Sure she has the same eyes and facial expressions but her hair is different and she doesn't talk like Hermia did and she hasn't once told Ron to watch his mouth and ask what his mother would say. But her son looks like a male form of Hermione except his eyes he has blue eyes. Maybe his dad had blue eyes,' thought Draco.

After about half an hour of eating and talking the students and professors went to bed.

"Now Alex be a good boy and listen to whatever Prof. Malfoy says ok. If you feel you need to see me or talk to me please do so. Also if anyone picks on you, you can come to my rooms and sleep there since I requested they add another bedroom for you if you felt uncomfortable in the Slytherin rooms," said Hermione and she kissed her son on the forehead and he ran off to join the other students.

Hermione slowly made her way up to her rooms not knowing a certain blonde Slytherin was following her. As soon as she got to her room she locked the door and put a silencing charm on it and broke down and started crying.

"How am I going to be able to hide from Draco? I just feel like going up to him and kissing him like there is no tomorrow. Why did I leave him? I was too scared he would leave me if he found out. I could see the pain and sadness in his eyes that I caused him. I should tell him…. but when? Halloween or Christmas?" asked Hermione. She then wiped away her tears and went to bed.

Up in the Headmasters office sat Harry at his desk not believing what he was reading on his map. 'She's here. But why is she in Eloise's room unless…. Oh my god! Eloise is Hermione! Wait till I tell Draco…but I should ask her before I tell him and find out if it really is her,' thought Harry.

Well there is my second chapter. I have redone this chapter a bit. I have spaced it out more so its easier to read.


	3. The Talk with Harry

Chapter Three: The Talk with Harry

(Just to let everyone know anything that is in italics is a letter, anything italic/bold is people talking though their minds, anything italic/bold/caps is a dream, and anything italic/bold/underlined is flashback)

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling something or someone pressed up against her. She slowly pulled back the covers to only find her son snuggled up against her. Hermione pushed him gently to wake him up, but he wouldn't wake up.

"Alex wake up…ALEXANDER REMUS MA...DODGERS WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" shouted Hermione. Alex then fell out of the bed rubbing his ass.

"Merlin Mum you don't have to yell. And what did you almost call me?" asked Alex

"Nothing dear and watch your mouth. You need to get back to the Slytherin common room and get dressed. I'll see you at breakfast, class, lunch and dinner ok." Hermione kissed the top of her son's head and he went running out of the room and back to the common room. Hermione slowly got up and walked into her sitting room. When she got there she found a letter on the table. She picked it up and started to read it

_Dear Miss Eloise Dodgers,_

_I would like to talk to you before breakfast in my office. There are a few things I need to discuss with you before you start your first day at Hogwarts. Please be in there at about 8:30. _

_Thank you,_

_Harry Potter_

Hermione reread the letter. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked herself. She shrugged it off and went to go get cleaned up and dressed. She quickly ran up to Harry's office. "Sixteen Candles!" shouted Hermione and the gargoyle moved aside and let her in. Hermione quickly walked up the stairs.

"Early as usual. You always had to set the good example didn't you?" joked Harry.

"Headmaster I have no idea what you are talking about." Hermione replied panicky.

"You don't need to call me Headmaster you can call me Harry. Now Eloise I have a few questions for you. Where did you go to school at for your first though seventh year? I checked the Hogwarts records, Beauxbatons records, Durmstrang records, and Salem Academy records and there hasn't been an Eloise Dodgers there. So who are you really and why does your son look like my best friend Hermione Fawne Granger?" asked Harry

"**Harry I do not know what you are talking about! Did you ever think I was home schooled as girl? I am not your lost friend and maybe it is just a coincidence that my son looks like her! And Harry James Potter you will not raise your voice at me or so help me I'll snap your arm so hard that you wish Lockheart would put that bone spell on you again and Skeleton Grow won't fix it and you won't be able to play Quidditch anymore**!" shouted Hermione.

"You can't fool me Hermione. I know its you. You are the only one who would ever use my full name and only a handful of people knew what happened to me in our second year. Plus my map never lies. Its says Hermione Fawne Granger is sitting right in front of Harry James Potter," said Harry with a smile on his face. Hermione looked up at him and started to cry.

"Harry I wanted to tell you so badly but I couldn't or my life would be at risk. Please don't tell Draco about Alex," Hermione cried.

Harry walked over to his friend, wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her. "Hermy don't worry I won't tell him but you have to tell him soon at least by Halloween or else I am going to tell him and he won't be a happy camper. Anyway why did you run away?" asked Harry.

"You noticed I wasn't anywhere near the battle field right. Well I was helping Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital Ward because I was about seven or eight months pregnant. The only reason you, Ron, Draco, or anyone else at this school didn't notice was because I put a disillusionment charm on me since I started to show. A couple nights before the big battle I was walking in Hogsmeade when Lucius grabbed me and pulled me into an alley. He said that he knew I was pregnant with Draco's baby and if I knew what was good for me I would leave you, Ron, and Draco after graduation and never see you again. He also told me if I tried to see Draco he would kill my baby right in front of Draco and me, then kill Draco in front of me, and then kill me, not with the Killing Curse but he would kill me slowly and painfully. I was afraid it would happen so I decided not to tell anyone about the baby, and after we graduated I would leave until Lucius was dead, which I heard happened last year in Azkaban." Hermione paused, " Can you ever forgive me?"

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled. "Of course but we can't tell Ron yet he will blab it to Draco. Now you probably want to know what happened to all the teachers here and who Ron and I married right?" asked Harry. Hermione nodded

"Well Ron, Draco, and I became apprentices in our seventh year with you remember? Well, after the battle Draco, Ron, and I were still apprenticing for about a year, and then became professors. About three years ago Albus asked me to be headmaster, because he, Minerva, and Snape were retiring together and Minerva asked Draco if he would be Deputy Headmaster. Also, after the last battle Ron married Luna and I, Ginny and got them pregnant. Ginny and I have six other children, while Luna and Ron have the same, and with three more on the way. Draco hasn't dated anyone since you left. Every year he would hope to see you walk though the doors as the new Transfiguration Professor since we don't seem to keep one here for long. He went into depression for about a year but he is better now," Harry said.

Both talked until the school bell started when they had to go and teach their classes.

"Harry, I promise I will tell Draco by Halloween. I will also have to tell Alex the truth since he does not remember the memories I told him of Draco and I. You see i removed them a while ago." Hermione replied. Harry nodded and sent her off her way.

After classes were done Hermione went back to her rooms. When she got there she found her son sitting at a desk doing his homework. "Alex honey why don't you do your homework outside? Its such a nice a day." Hermione asked.

"Ok Mother." replied Alex sadly and he gathered his stuff and walked out of her quarters. Hermione sat at her desk and started to grade her papers. Many hours later after Hermione had fallen asleep on top of her papers she started dreaming. Unknowingly she started to communicate to Draco in her dreams. **_"Mmmm Draco, I have missed you. I want to tell you so much but I can't right now. It will have to wait. You don't know how much I have missed your touch and kiss. Plus your son is so much like you in so many ways…."_**

Down in the dungeons Draco woke up jerking forward in his bed trying to answer her. **_"Hermia wait! Don't go!"_** But Hermione had already fallen into a deep sleep.

Now shout outs!

Hplucky: I will explain why Alex is in Slytherin later!

Tearz Of 1312: Harry will not tell Draco unless Hermione doesn't tell him but Halloween but you have to wait and find out later if she does or doesn't!

Slytherin Huntress: Thank you so much for telling me you like my story! Gives you a big hug

Brittney: I'm glad you like it and think its great! I'll try and email you when I have the next chapter up.

EternalOphelia: Thanks for the suggestions. I will explain why Ron Harry and Draco are getting along in the next few chapters.

Firearieyofusa: Thanks for the review!

Last but not least Melody Malfoy: Thank you so much for reviewing my story also thanks for helping me write some of it! You are a great Beta!

Everyone please keep reviewing!


	4. Slips and Secret Keeper

Chapter Four: Slips and Secret Keeper

I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have been having some writer's block and couldn't get any ideas and I think that this chapter is my worst chapter so far, so please bear with me.

All right I have a few questions I need to answer for some reviewers.

Question #1: Since when can you communicate through the mind in Hogwarts?

Answer: I don't know if you can but in my story you can and I will explain why Draco and Hermione can.

Question #2: Since when can teachers be married and have kids to be teachers in Hogwarts?

Answer: You don't have to be married or have kids to be teachers in Hogwarts. I just made Ron and Harry have kids and be married because something might happen between Alex, Cassandra, and Christopher in later chapters but I am not saying what.

Question #3: Why was Alex put in Slytherin?

Answer: His dad was in Slytherin and Alex wanted to know more about his dad so the sorting hat gave him is wish and put him in Slytherin. Also Hermione said "You sound so much like your father sometimes."

If you have anymore questions just email me at on with the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sat on his bed the next morning trying to figure out what had just happened. "I can't believe it," stated Draco "She just talked to me…wait we have a son? She must be somewhere around or near Hogwarts. I have to tell Potter!" Draco got up, quickly got dressed and ran down to the Great Hall to talk to Harry.

"So tell me Eloise, are you from America?" asked Ron.

"Actually no, I am from England but I moved to America when I was seventeen to go to Salem University for Witches and Wizards for four years. I lived there until Alex was about six, and then we moved back here into the country side of London," replied Hermione. Just then Draco came running into the Great Hall.

"Headmaster I need to talk to you…. now!" panted Draco. Harry nodded and both of them went outside the Great Hall.

"Draco what is wrong?" asked Harry.

"Hermione…she…called…me…last…night," Draco panted.

"What do you mean called? Did she call you on a phone?" Harry asked.

"Remember when she told you that we found out that Hermione and I were telepathic? Well Dumbledore told us we can communicate though our minds and dreams, and that we were rare. She contacted me and told me how much our son has grown and that she missed me. She has to be somewhere near Hogwarts. I just know it," said Draco.

"Draco I think you need to take the day off. I'll call Severus and tell him you're not feeling well," Harry said. "He can teach your classes today." Draco nodded and went back down to his rooms to see if he could contact Hermione again.

Harry ran back into the Great Room and grabbed Hermione. "Hermione what is this about contacting Draco last night?" demanded Harry. Hermione looked at him in shock.

"What? I didn't…oh no I did! I didn't mean to. I thought I was dreaming and I must not have realized what I was doing." Hermione cried.

"Shhh Hermione don't worry and no more slip ups. Severus will be coming in to teach his classes for the rest of the day," said Harry.

"Harry there is one thing I didn't tell you yesterday. Only one person knew where I was this whole time. I knew he wouldn't tell anyone where I was unless my life or the life of my son was in danger," she said.

"Hermione, who are you talking about? Who is your Secret Keeper?" Harry asked.

"Its Severus Snape. He was the first and only person I told that I was pregnant. I thought he was going to tell Dumbledore, but he asked me if I wanted him to help me tell Albus but I asked him not to. Severus took care of me and performed the check ups on me while I was pregnant, and he did check ups on Alex until he was about three. The day before I left I asked him to be my Secret Keeper until I could come back and tell Draco where I was," replied Hermione.

"I will inform Severus that you and Alex are here and who you are. Is Alex going to try out for Quidditch this year?" asked Harry

"I think he will. He is a natural flyer just like his father, and he a great seeker. He played mock games with some of his friends and he always caught the snitch in less than five minutes. I do hope he tries out this year." Hermione said

Harry and Hermione walked back into the Great Hall to eat the rest of their breakfast. About ten minutes later Ron started to curse.

"Ronald Weasley watch your mouth, and don't chew with your mouth open! There are young children in this room and we don't want them to pick up your bad habits," said a very angry Hermione. Harry then elbowed Hermione and gave her 'you better watch what you are saying if you don't want to be found out' look.

The day went on to be about as normal as normal could get at Hogwarts. Hermione didn't slip up after breakfast, and decided to eat her lunch in her office. After she had finished eating, someone knocked on her door.

"Come in!" Hermione called. When she looked up from her book she saw none other than Severus Snape former potions master of Hogwarts.

"Hello Miss Dodgers or should I call you Miss Granger?" asked Severus.

"In private Hermione will do but in public you must call me Eloise. Should I call you Professor, sir, or Severus?" replied Hermione.

"Severus will be just fine. How is Alex? I haven't seen him since he was three years old." Severus said.

"He is doing well. He is starting to look more like Draco everyday. Just the other day I saw a blonde hair on his head. I think he is going to be blonde before this year is over." Hermione stated.

"Yes that happens with Malfoy boys. If they are away from their father so long their hair will turn the color of their mother but if he is around his father more than usual it will turn back into the father's hair color. You better hope that Draco's veela side doesn't kick in when he is around you, because you know that you are Draco's life mate and he can smell you when you are at least a mile away." replied Severus

"I do happen to know he is part veela! Do you know how hard it is for me to be around him and not snog him senseless? It kills me everyday to not be in his arms or to wake up alone every morning. But I am going to tell him on Halloween since I have a little thing planned for him. Wait did you just say I was his life mate?" Hermione asked

"Yes, you are his life mate. He found out the day before you left. He was gonna tell you at your graduation but you left, he hasn't been or touched another woman since you left. It kills him not to be with you. I suprized that he even asked you out and you bettertell himor I will tell him myself and who knows if he would forgive you." with that statement Snape left her room his black robes following him.

Half an hour later Alex came running into her office. "Mum guess what!" Alex said

"Did you make the Quidditch team?" asked Hermione, with a fond smile on her face.

"Yes I made seeker and so did Cassandra we are the second and third youngest ever to be on the Quidditch team since Headmaster Potter!" cheered Alex. Alex and Hermione talked about Quidditch until it was time for dinner.

Dinner went on as usual except for Draco looking over at Hermione once in awhile.

"Excuse me but Eloise would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Draco asked.

"Yes Draco I would be delighted to go with you," replied Hermione. Draco then went back to eating his meal with a big smile on his face, as did Hermione and the rest of the staff at the table.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes and comments

All right there is chapter four. I am sorry if it really sucks but I couldn't come up with anything.

I promise that Draco will find out who Hermione is. But we have to have them go though their firsts again.

Next chapter will be called "First date again"

I am also going to try to put in a Quidditch match in here and I am also thinking that Draco finds out who Hermione is before Halloween and if they should stay together. Tell me if you think I should do different. I also might have some people from Draco's past come up in the next few chapters.

Well Read and Review please feedback is great!

BTW thank you Draco's Sexy Bitch for beta-ing this chapter for me!


	5. First Date Again

Chapter Five: First Date Again

Disclaimer: I don't own a darn thing except the plot, Alex, Cassandra, and Christopher. But if I did own Harry Potter, besides copies of the books, you wouldn't see me on this site!

Summary: Hermione and Draco have a son that Draco does not know about. Hermione and her son leave the magical world for eleven years. Draco in that time becomes Potion Master at Hogwarts and Deputy Headmaster; Harry is Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and Headmaster, and Ron is now flying instructor and Quidditch teacher at Hogwarts. There is now a new transfiguration professor at Hogwarts who has caught Draco's eye and she reminds him of his long lost and only love and her son looks a lot like her minus his ice blue eyes.

Also Draco at times, most of the time, is going to be OOC and if you don't like it then don't read cause if you yell at me saying "Why did you put him OOC Draco would never act like that in the books!" that it is why it is called **FANFICTION**! The fan that is writing the fanfiction is doing what she or he whishes would happen! So if you want to tell me that I shouldn't write Draco that way then don't bother reading it!

I have had some questions about Draco being a veela and Hermione being is life mate. Well I am going to go back to chapter four and make Hermione not know she was and just found out when Snape told her. The thing with Alex's hair changing colors will be explained more in the next chapter.

If you have noticed that the passwords to Harry's office are 80s teen movies and are wondering why, its because I am in love with those movies! I have seen almost every 80s teen movie.

All right here is the fifth chapter of my story! I do hope you all will like it and I have a question I need to answer.

Question #1: Why didn't Hermione go after Draco and try to find him after Lucius died?

Answer: I will explain in later chapters maybe when Draco finds out that Eloise is Hermione why she didn't go back to England to find and tell Draco. Also I will explain why she chose the name Eloise Dodgers.

If you have any more questions please ask them in your reviews!

Also I know what happens in HBP but I had the story planed out before the book came out so it's not going to be changed so deal with it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week went by pretty fast. Saturday came, and Hermione was nervous about her date with Draco. "I need to talk to Harry," she said to herself. Hermione ran out of her rooms and hurried to the Headmaster's office.

She finally got to the gargoyle guarding the door and shouted "The Breakfast Club!" The gargoyle moved aside and Hermione ran up the staircase.

"Hello Hermione is there something wrong?" asked Harry before she even stepped inside his office.

"Harry you know how I hate when you do that. Yes I need help but I need Ginny's help. I have nothing to wear for my date with Draco. Can you please owl her and have her come to Hogsmeade with me and get a new dress?" begged Hermione

"There's no need to owl…I'm right behind you," said a familiar voice that Hermione hadn't heard for almost eleven years.

"Oh my god, Ginny! I am so glad to see you! I am so sorry I left with out telling you, but I couldn't." Hermione said.

"Mione, don't worry about it. Your one of my best friends but I wish you would have owled a bit more," started Ginny "Now, you said you needed my help for getting a new dress to wear for your date with Draco?"

Hermione nodded and said, "Yes, I have nothing new to wear. I hear that there is a new formal dress shop in Hogsmeade that just might be perfect."

Hermione and Ginny made their way down to Hogsmeade to Caroline's Formal Dresses, Evening Gowns, and Dress Robes. As soon as they walked in Ginny ran straight to the formal dresses.

"A ha found it! Here Eloise try this one!" shouted Ginny.

Hermione took the dress and went to try it on. When she looked at herself in the mirror she gasped. "Come on lets see it!" squealed Ginny. Hermione walked out wearing an enchanting lacy glitter dress with ribbon tie-up back and high-low hemline. It had a scoop neck front with a spaghetti strap lace-up back and a high-low translucent overlay in glitter lace, and lightweight tulle cascading in delicate folds over her short under slip, showing off her legs.

"Oh my god you look beautiful. Draco is goanna die when he sees you. He might even propose when he sees you walk in the restaurant," laughed Ginny.

Hermione just glared at her then laughed and went back into the dressing room and changed back into her normal clothes. "Alright, hair and makeup next?" Hermione asked as she paid for the dress. Ginny grabbed her hand and led her out of the store towards Madame Elenore's Hair and Make-up.

"Bonjour Madames! My Name is Madame Elenore how may I help you today?" asked Madame Elenore.

"My friend here is going on a first date with a very good looking man tonight and we need her hair and make up to be perfect for the date," Ginny said. Madame Elenore took Hermione's hand and started to work on her hair. About thirty minutes later her hair was perfect. She had it in an elegant bun with a few stands falling down the back of her head in lose ringlets.

"Now its time for you make-up. I am not going to put much on you since you are so beautiful anyway. Just a little bit of eye shadow, mascara, blush, and a bit of lip gloss." Elenore said. A few minutes later Hermione's make up was done and she looked breath taking. Her skin seemed to glow. She changed quickly in the back of the store and Ginny paid Elenore and both the girls made their way back up to Hogwarts.

Hermione got back to her room to find Severus and Alex talking to each other. When Severus looked up and saw Hermione he had to hold back a gasp.

"Eloise may I ask why you are so dressed up? Are you going on a date?" asked Severus looking at her from head to toe.

"Yes Severus, I am going on a date with Professor Malfoy tonight in about ten minutes. Could you please watch Alex for me tonight? I should be back by ten tonight," Hermione said.

Severus just nodded and then someone knocked on the door. "Coming!" yelled Hermione as she walked to the door. She opened the door slowly to find Draco standing at the door wearing Slytherin green dress robes with a sliver tie.

"Eloise…you look beautiful," Draco said nervously as he handed her a red rose.

Hermione smiled at the rose remembering that is what he gave her on their first date which she still had pressed into her copy of Hogwarts: A History. "Thank you Draco," she said as she took the rose and placed it in a vase. Draco took her hand and led her out into the Hallway and down the stairs down to the Great Hall.

"I hope you don't mind but we have to floo to the restaurant." said Draco.

"No I don't mind. Just as long as we don't fly on a broom. I haven't been on one since I was seventeen years old. I am not a really good flyer." Hermione said.

Draco smiled and took her hand and shouted "Per mai amore!" and tossed some floo into the fireplace and stepped in with Hermione at his side. They arrived at a very classy Italian restaurant. Hermione smiled to herself since this was the same restaurant that Draco took her to on their first date back when they were in school.

"Buona sera Signore Malfoy, come posso aiutarla stasera?" asked the waiter at the fireplace.

"Buona sera Signore Romano. I am here on a date with this lovely lady next to me. If it would not be to difficult I would like your best seat in the house and your best bottle of champagne." Draco said.

The waiter took them to the back of the restaurant where they could see everyone in the restaurant. Draco pulled out a chair for Hermione smiling sweetly at her. "I'm sorry if I am a little nervous. This is my first date in almost over ten years." Draco said.

Hermione just smiled at him. "It's mine in almost ten years also. I haven't seen a guy since Alex's father," she said. The waiter came back with a bottle of champagne and poured some for Draco and Hermione and then took their orders.

"I would like to start with a roasted tomato salad with goat cheese crumbles, then for the main course I would like risotto with caramelized onions and roasted chicken, and for desert I'll have the Tuscan meringue with mixed berries." Hermione said as she closed the menu.

The waiter then looked at Draco. "And for you Signore?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have the same thing." Draco said and then the waiter left. "So tell me a little bit about your self. You can read books about the Second War to find out about me or just ask Potter or Weasley."

"Well I went to a school much like Hogwarts from the age of eleven to seventeen. That is where I met Alex's father. He was the love of my life but I couldn't be with him. We came from to different worlds. Plus his father would hurt me if we stayed together. I am going to try and find his father later this year. I was a straight A student in school. I had the top grades in all my classes." Hermione said drinking some of her champagne.

"I noticed that Draco has a stuffed ferrate animal. Might I ask why?" Draco said watching Hermione.

"Well, I always loved ferrates when I was younger and when I found out I was pregnant with him I got one made and had a special charm put on it so that it will never look old, fade, smell, get dirty, or fall apart. If you toss it to the ground it will bounce and he used to love it when he was little. He would try and catch it and he always did. It just shows his seeker skills," she said

The talked small talk up to when their dinner came. While they were eating dinner they talked about Hogwarts and muggle things.

After dinner Draco and Hermione walked around Hogsmeade for a bit then started to head back up to the castle. Draco walked her to rooms.

"I had a really good time Draco. I would like to go on a date with you again sometime." Hermione said.

"Yeah I would like that also Eloise." Draco said as he leaned in towards Hermione.

Hermione watched Draco, as he got closer to her. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime Draco kissed Hermione. Hermione slid her hands up Draco's chest as she kissed him back. Draco moaned softly into their kiss and pushed her against the wall. Hermione thrust her fingers in Draco's hair as Draco started to slide his hands up her dress. Then Hermione realized what was happening and broke the kiss. "Draco stop, we're going to fast. I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to go this far," she said trying to catch her breath.

"Your right, we are moving to fast and it's my fault for letting it go this far. I will see you tomorrow at breakfast. Good night." Draco said. He then kissed Hermione on the cheek and started to walk towards the dungeons.

Hermione opened her door to find Snape standing there wait for her. "Did you have a good time?" asked Snape.

"Yes Severus I had a wonderful time," Hermione said dreamfully. "He even kissed me." She then walked to her bedroom and shut the door.

Down in the dungeons Draco was pacing around his office trying to take in what happened a few minutes ago. 'God she smells like Hermione, she almost looks like Hermione, she kisses like Hermione, she talks like Hermione, and for god sake she taste just like Hermione! Her son's hair is starting to change colors too. That is something only Malfoy boys do. Unless he…no he can't be. Draco you are just thinking she smells, looks, kisses, talks, and tastes like Hermione. Just get some sleep.' Draco thought.

Many miles away in a run down house a man was sitting at his desk trying to think what he saw tonight at Per mai amore. "I thought I told her to stay away from him!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I am ready to take the hits from you reviewers!

I am kind of sorry that I didn't this chapter up but I was busy doing other stuff. The next chapter time is goanna pass pretty fast and I am thinking about Draco finding out about Hermione in the next chapter. It's been six chapters already I think he needs to be with her and their son.

Ok now for some translations

1. Per mai amore: Forever Love

2. Buona sera Signore Malfoy, come posso aiutarla stasera: Good evening Mister Malfoy, how may I help you tonight

Who do you think was the man sitting at his desk in the run down house?

Also I am going to have a poll starting from now and until chapter eight.

Where should Draco and Hermione have their honeymoon, if they get married?

1. Paris

2. Rome

3. Australia

4. Hawaii

5. Cancun


	6. Figured you out, Sort of

Chapter Six: Figured you out, Sort of

Ok here is chapter Six I hope you all like it.

So far in the poll Rome and Paris are tied!

Dracosgirl2515 made a really good point in her review. She said "If Hermione Granger is Draco's life partner, why doesn't he feel bad going out on a date with someone who, according to him, isn't Hermione? Since he's attracted to her and whatnot, wouldn't he know it is Hermione?" Well here is the explanation. If you noticed in chapter two Hermione thought "He hasn't changed a bit except his eyes seem so empty". Draco hasn't been with another girl since Hermione left and when she came back as Eloise Dodgers she brought more life to Draco's life that he hasn't felt in eleven years. And she just blind spots him that he doesn't realize that she is Hermione.

Also I know that I said anything italic/bold is people talking though their minds and anything italic/bold/underlined is flashback but in this chapter and only this chapter the italic/bold is Draco singing and the italic/bold/underlined is Hermione singing and anything italic/bold/caps is the singing together.

I am very sorry if this chapter seems rushed but that is how I wanted it

Well anyway on with the story!

Halloween seemed to come up on Hermione suddenly. "Gosh didn't school just start yesterday?" Hermione asked her son.

"No mom, it's been a month since term started," Alex said, looking at his mother over his copy of The Three Musketeers. "Are you going with anyone to the Halloween Ball? I heard rumors in the Slytherin Common Room that Prof. Malfoy is going to ask you."

"Alex, we have to get to breakfast, come on." Hermione said quickly, turning away so Alex wouldn't see her blush. Alex marked his spot and put the book down to follow his mom. Hermione went to her spot at the head table.

"Harry could I talk to you in private?" she asked.

"Of course, Eloise," Harry said. They both walked out of the great hall.

"Harry, are you going to do a talent show like the one we had in our seventh year?" asked Hermione.

"We haven't done one in a few years. Why do you want one?" Harry asked.

"Do you remember that song Draco and I sang?" Hermione asked. "It was 'Let me be your wings' from the cartoon 'Thumbelina'. Well, I want us to sing that, and that is when I will reveal who I am to everyone."

"All right, I will tell everyone right now that I came up with the idea to have a talent show for the whole school to join if they like. We will have it with the dance, the day before Halloween since it's on a Saturday this year." Harry said smiling.

Both walked back into the great hall and up to the head table. "Staff and students I have an announcement to make! This year for Halloween instead of our traditional dance we will be having a talent show. We haven't done one in a few years and I think we need one. Anyone can sign up to join! There will be a dance but it will be the day before so Head Boy and Girl and Prefects start planning tonight at your meeting" Harry announced. The whole school cheered and went on to eating breakfast.

"Eloise, would you like to go to the dance with me?" Draco asked not looking at her.

"Yes, Draco I would love to. Guess the rumors Alex heard were true." she said smiling

The dance came around very soon, to soon for Hermione. Hermione was in a panic that day since it was her second date with Draco. "I need to tell Alex before I tell Draco tomorrow night." Hermione said to herself.

She made her way down to the Slytherin dungeons to find Alex. She came up to the Slytherin common room portrait and shouted "Dragons Blood" and the portrait opened up for her. She started looking for Alex. "Alex, could you please come with me?" Hermione asked.

She and Alex went outside the common room. "Alex honey there is something I need to tell you." Hermione stated.

"Yes mother?" Alex asked.

"I lied about your father. He didn't leave us. I left him. Your grandfather threatened me when I found out I was going to have you. He said he would kill you and your father right in front of me. I couldn't bear the thought of that happening so I left your father after we graduated. Your name is not really Alexander Remus Dodgers. Your name is Alexander Remus Malfoy. Your father is Professor Malfoy and my name is not Eloise Dodgers it's Hermione Granger." Hermione said on the verge of tears.

Alex looked up at her with hate in his eyes. "You tell me this now? Does he know? I guess not. I hate you mother!" Alex screamed and ran off.

"Alex, wait please!" Hermione called but he didn't stop running. Hermione went off to teach her first class of the day.

Alex ran down the hallway and into a dark corridor when he suddenly fell to the floor and his world went black but the last thing he saw was a tall dark figure leaning over him.

The whole day she didn't see Alex and it was starting to get to her. 'Where could he be? Maybe he'll be at dinner' Hermione thought as she was making her way to her room.

When she got into her room she took off the charm that changed her hair color and found a letter on her desk. Hermione picked it up and started to read it.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I saw you with my son that night you both went to Per mai amore. I thought I told you to stay away from my son if you knew what was good for you. I have taken your son and put him somewhere in the castle. Good luck in finding him. I know you thought I was dead but it helps to carry a polyjuice potion around with you. I found a muggle and used the Imperious Curse on him so he could take my place and make it look like I died. This is your second warning stay away from my son or else everyone you love will die._

_Good day,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Hermione dropped the letter and ran towards Draco room. She started to pound on his door. "Draco it's me! Open up I need your help!" she cried.

Draco opened the door "Eloise what is wrong?" Draco asked not noticing her hair.

"He took him. He took our son. Follow me." Hermione said sobbing.

Draco looked at her like she was crazy and started to follow her. It took him about five minutes to realize that her hair was not black but brown and then it dawned on him, 'Hermione!' he thought. As soon as he was about to say something, Hermione turned to him.

"You go that way and I'll go this way." she said point to the left then to the right and ran to the right.

"Wait, Mione!" Draco said but she was to far down to hear him. Draco walked down the corridor checking each room talking to him self. "So Eloise is Hermione, and Alex is my…my…son. Oh my god what made her leave me? I have to find Alex." Draco said running.

Hermione walked down the dark corridor her mother instincts kicking on. "Alex! Where are you?" she yelled. She heard a soft humph from inside one of rooms and went to open it. Down the hall where Draco was at he heard something from inside one of the empty rooms. He went to open the door and Crookshanks came running out. "Crooks! You scared the shit out of me! Guess Alex is not here then. I should go and follow Hermione then."

Hermione slowly started to open the door. She stepped into the room and started to look around. "Alex, are you in here?" she asked then she heard the sound again and ran towards it. She found Alex bound and gagged on top of a table. "Oh no Alex!" she cried as she ran to him and untied him and took out the bandana out of his mouth.

"Mom I am so sorry. I didn't mean it. Could we please go back to your room." Alex cried as he flung his arms around his mom.

"Yes baby we can go and I forgive you I would have done the same thing. If I remember correctly there is a painting over here that leads to the corridor I am in." she said smiling as she picked Alex up and left the room and headed to a painting.

Draco made his way down the corridor Hermione was at and found and a door that was open. He ran in only to find it empty. "Damn it she left already. Maybe I can catch her in her room." Draco said as he walked out.

Draco went to her room and started to pound on her door. "Hermione open up I want to talk to you!" he yelled though the door.

"I'm sorry son. She has put a locking charm on it and a silencing spell on it. She won't let you in or hear you." A wizard said in a painting.

"Thank you sir. I guess I will see her tomorrow," he said as he walked back to his rooms

Halloween night came and Hermione was in her room scared to death. "Ginny how can I do this? I am so nervous" Hermione said as Ginny was doing her hair.

"Calm down girl, Draco doesn't know what you are going to be doing and he will drop dead when he sees you." Ginny said as she finished Hermione's hair. "There, all done. Take a look."

Hermione got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a beautiful baby-blue empire waist prom dress that praised Hermione's shape, and had a sparkling embroidered high bodice with silver floral patterns in sequins. Her hair was just like how it was for her date with Draco. But she had light blue eye shadow on. "Ginny I look great. Thank you so much I don't know how I am ever going to repay you." she said as she hugged Ginny.

"Here Harry told me that you need to use this tonight." Ginny said as she handed her the invisibility cloak. "Good luck," and Ginny left her room and went to the Great Hall.

Hermione made her way there slowly standing in a corner looking at Draco. His eyes had the light in them like they did when they were in school.

The talent show started and it was pretty good but it was missing something. Harry stood up and looked out on the students. "We have one more act for tonight that is not on the list. Prof. Malfoy if you would please go to the stage." Harry said smiling.

Draco gave Harry the "you have got to be kidding me" look. "Prof. Malfoy please make your way to the stage." Harry said once more.

Draco got onto the stage and looked at Harry. "So Headmaster what am I going to do?" Draco asked.

"You are going to sing us 'Let me be your wings' from the cartoon Thumbelina like you did in your seventh year." Harry said.

"I'm sorry but I can't sing that since my singing partner is gone…" Draco started to say but the music started anyway.

He slowly started to sing beautifully into the microphone **_"Let me be your wings, Let me be your only love, Let me take you far beyond the stars, Let me be your wings, Let me lift you high above, Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours, Anything that you desire, Anything at all, Everyday I'll take you higher, And I'll never let you fall, Let me be your wings, Leave behind the world you know, For another world of wondrous things, We'll see the universe, And dance on Saturn's rings, Fly with me and I will be your wings"_**

Then suddenly Draco heard the most beautiful voice in the world start to sing with him and then he saw Hermione standing next to him **_"Anything that you desire, anything at all." "Anything at all" "Everyday I'll take you higher, And I'll never let you fall!" "You will be my wings" "Get ready for another world of wondrous things" "WE'LL SEE THE UNIVERSE AND DANCE ON SATURNS'S RINGS" "Heaven isn't too far" "Heaven is where you are" "STAY WITH ME" "Let me be your (You will be my) WINGS!"_** They finished singing and looked into each other's eyes both tearing up. Harry flicked his wand and the microphone was muted.

"Draco I'm sorry I haven't contacted you since Alex was born but I was scared and I didn't know I was your life mate. Can you ever forgive me?" she asked softly not looking at him.

"What is this was business? You are my life mate and always will be. I guessed my father made you do this. I forgive you darling." Draco said as he pulled Hermione to him and kissed her passionately on the lips. Hermione kissed back of course and her foot popped (A/N: think princess dairies when she kisses he friends brother). The whole Great hall started cheering.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I introduce you to Prof. Hermione Granger also known as Eloise Dodgers" Harry said clapping with the rest of the great hall as the happy couple looked into each others eyes, tears rolling down their faces, and smiling.

All right that is my longest chapter I think and they are finally back together! I hope everyone likes it!

To everyone who guessed the guy at the house was Lucius Malfoy great job! Please review! Also check out my other story with dracos-sexy-bitch called "I had the time of my life"

Please review!

Thanks!


	7. Some time together and questions

Chapter Seven: Some time together

OMG I can't believe how many people liked chapter six! I thought people were going to hate it since I felt I rushed things.

I got a review from someone asking if I was done with the story and the answer is no. I want to have maybe about 15 or 20 chapters.

So did anyone like the song I picked out for Hermione and Draco to sing? It is my all time favorite song from Thumbelina.

I am thinking about writing a Severus Snape and Hermione Granger story that has HBP spoilers in it. Tell me what you think and I'll do it. In this chapter Alex goes to Hogsmeade and I know that you have to be in year three or high to go but I am making an acceptation here.

Well here is chapter seven!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco woke up the next morning feeling something warm and soft snuggling up against his chest. 'What the hell?' Draco thought. He pulled back the covers to find Hermione's head resting on his chest and she was not wearing a shirt or her bra. Draco quickly checked to make sure she had her knickers on. He sighed with relief when he saw that she was still wearing them. Hermione's hair was everywhere and Draco caressed her shoulders with one hand while the other was messing with her hair.

Hermione moaned softly when she felt someone caressing her shoulders. She slowly opened her eyes and looking up, seeing Draco smile down at her. "Morning Drakie Poo," she said smiling.

"When did you turn into Pansy?" Draco asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry babe," she said as she kissed his chest. "I just couldn't help myself. You have to understand, I've been in love with a Slytherin since I was going into my seventh year of school… and of course, having a son that is in Slytherin also, it's starting to rub off on me."

They lay there for the next few minutes just looking at each other until Draco heard 'Hey Baby' from the movie 'Dirty Dancing' playing in what he thought was Alex's room (A/N: That's for you Dracos-sexy-bitch!). "Hermia we better get up, I think Alex is awake. I hear music coming from…wait is that the song from 'Dirty Dancing'?" Draco asked.

"Yeah he loves that movie and soundtrack just like we did. I think he gets his taste in music from you." Hermione said as she got up. "What do you want to do today?"

"Do you and Alex want to spend the day with me in Hogsmeade?" Draco asked as he started to put his clothes back on.

"Sure I bet Alex would love that," Hermione said as she changed into blue jeans and an old t-shirt. "Alex, could you come into my room for a second?"

"Sure mom I'll be there in a minute." Alex yelled from his room. A couple minutes later Alex came walking into his mom's room. "Hi Professor Malfo…I mean dad. Sorry, it's going to take a while to get used to saying that."

"It's alright Alex, I understand. How you would like to spend a day with me and your mom down in Hogsmeade?" Draco asked

Alex's eyes became wide and a big smile came onto his face. "I would love to spend a day with you, dad!" Alex said. Hearing Alex call Draco dad made Hermione's eyes start to water. "Where are we going in Hogsmeade?"

"Well, everywhere if you like," Draco said as he saw Hermione wiping her tears away. "But your mother and I need to clean up first and you should too." Alex nodded and left. Draco turned to Hermione. "Honey, are you ok?"

"Yes Draco I'm fine. Its just hearing Alex call you dad gets to me," Hermione said. "I am going to hop in the shower first and no you can't join me."

"How did you know I was going to do that?" Draco asked.

"**_Remember Draco we are both telepathic. I can read your mind whenever I feel like it." _**Hermione said though her mind as she walked into the bathroom and shut and locked it.

"Damn it!" Draco said as he kicked the bed. "Hermione I am going to go down to my rooms and take a shower there and change into something else." Draco said outside her bathroom door.

"Alright we'll meet you outside in front of the doors." Hermione said.

Draco went down to his rooms, took a quick shower and changed into a black poet shirt and a pair of nice blue jeans. He quickly made his way to the front doors. While Draco was at the front doors Ron came over and started to talk to him. "Did you have any clue that Eloise was Hermione? I thought that she must have died after she left," Ron said.

"I had my suspicions that she was. Since I am part veela and about three weeks before graduation day I found out that Hermione is my life mate." Draco said

"Whoa wait a minute. You are part veela and Mione is your life mate?" Ron asked.

"Yes I am part veela and yes she is my life mate. Anyway, I was trying to figure out how to tell her but I never got the chance."

"Why didn't you try to find her?" Ron said

"I did try. I sent out letters to every university asking them if she was enlisted there and all of them came back negative. I thought she was going to use her mother's maiden name," said Draco.

"Where did she come up with Eloise Dodgers?" asked Ron

"I don't know I will have to ask her that. Would you stop interrupting me please? So when I saw Alex for the first time he reminded me of Hermione except for his eyes, he has the Malfoy eyes. Then I saw Hermione sitting at the head table and my heart skipped a beat but it wasn't her. Sure she had the same smile, eyes, nose, and laugh but the hair and the way she acted was different," Draco said looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, she had the same effect on me until she yelled at me that one day during breakfast," laughed Ron

"When we had our date she ordered the same thing that she did the first time we went there. After our date when I walked her back to her room when we kissed she kissed and tasted just like Hermione," Draco said smiling. "I finally knew it was her when she came running down to my rooms telling me that someone took Alex. So I helped her find him but she found him first. That is why we didn't go to the dance that night. I tried to find her the next day but she wouldn't come out of her room and Alex was with her also. Then there was the talent show and you know what has happened from then. Did you know that Alex has a stuffed bouncing ferret?" Draco said watching the students walk past him.

"That's funny that she had someone make a stuffed bouncing ferret. Lord knows I wanted to. I remember when that happened to you back in fourth year. I'm just glad that you two are back together cause I hate hearing you every single year 'Today was the day Hermione and I got together bla bla bla bla," Ron said laughing.

They continued to talk until Hermione and Alex came walking up to them. When Draco saw her he gasped. She was wearing a dress with a cascading overlay and skirt of frothy, gauzy ocean-blues and greens, with a graceful, scoop-neck creation with scalloped hems creating a swirl of aqueous colors. She was also wearing a rainbow moonstone pendent and crystal star earrings. Her hair was down past her shoulders in big lose ringlets. According to Draco she looked more beautiful then now then when they had their date not too long ago. "Hermione you look great!" Draco said taking all of her in.

Hermione blushed and Alex smiled at his dad. "So where can we go first dad?" Alex asked.

"Well I was thinking that we would go to Honeydukes first, then Zonko's, the book store, and any other place you want to go to." Draco said with a smile on his face. "And don't worry about paying a cent. Just charge it to the Malfoy account."

All three of them started to head to Hogsmeade. They first went into Honeydukes where they bought tons of sweets. After Honeydukes they went into Zonko's just to look around because Hermione didn't want her son to get in any trouble. Then after the joke shop they went into the bookstore to buy Alex some more quills and parchment. Then Draco took them to a new restaurant in Hogsmeade. "Hermione, I am going to buy you dinner and there is nothing you can do about it." Draco said and stuck out his tongue.

They walked into a restaurant that was much like Red Lobster in America and waited to be seated. "Hello, my name is Cindy. Would you like smoking or non smoking?" Cindy asked.

"Non please." Draco said and she took them to their seats and gave them some menus and left to seat the next group and their waitress came up.

"I want shrimp scampi and a butterbeer." Alex said looking at the menu.

"I think I'll have the same." Hermione said.

"And I'll have a lobster with a butterbeer also." Draco said as he gave the waitress their menus and the waitress left. "So Alex is there anything you want to know about me? Like how your mother and I got together? Stuff like that?"

"Yeah, when did you two first meet and when did you start to like each other?" Alex asked as he sipped on his butterbeer (A/N: it just popped up out of no where…. it's a magical restaurant you do the math).

Hermione looked at Draco and gulped. "Well we first met each other on the school train when we were your age. I was helping another boy look for his toad. I accidentally bumped into your father; I wasn't watching where I was going. When I looked up at your father I thought that he was the cutest boy on the train and I started to have a crush on him. The next school year I was head over heels for him until he called me a 'mudblood', I cried my heart out that night. Then in our third year I was worried about him when he stupidly made fun of a hippogriff and I secretly went to the hospital ward when he was asleep and when Poppy or anyone else wasn't around to check on him. I also got the biggest kick when I punched your dad that year. Fourth year I was scared to death when Mad Eye Moody changed him into a bouncing ferret, that is why you have a stuffed bouncing ferret, and I was pissed at him for making Harry's life a living hell that year. The same goes with fifth and sixth year. But the summer before our seventh year I bumped into him in muggle London and I finally saw how handsome he had become. I also found out he was running away from his family and Voldermort. So I helped him and we fell in love."

"That's your side of the story Mione," Draco said. "Well the same almost goes for me but I didn't like your mother until she punched me. Never in my whole life had a girl stood up to me and done something like that, and I was impressed. I fell in love with her the next year. When I saw your mother at the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum I wanted to kill him. I had to go with this ugly pug faced girl named Pansy. Your mother was the most beautiful girl there. When I saw her I immediately took back everything I had said or done to her but I never got the guts to tell her until she helped me three years later."

"Mom, why didn't you and Dad get married?" Alex asked.

"Alex during our seventh year around October I became pregnant with you. I never told your father about it because Draco's dad, your grandfather, threatened me that he would take you and your father away from me if I told your father I was pregnant. I couldn't bear it if that happened, so I didn't tell anyone about you. On our graduation day I left and went to America and had you. You know the story from there." Hermione said not looking at either of the boys.

"Mom where did you come up with the name Eloise Dodgers?" Alex asked

"It was your great-great grandmothers name. I used it cause no one would think I would her name. I thought most people would look for me under my mother's maiden name." Hermione said

"**_Hermia, why didn't you tell me? I would have helped you. You know that. Plus you know my dad is dead" _**Draco said though his mind

"**_No he's not Draco. He was the one who took Alex that night. He said if I tried anything he'd do it." _**Hermione replied as the food came.

None of them talked while they ate. After they were done eating they went back to Hogwarts. "**_What do you mean my father is still alive? I saw his body at Azkaban myself, he is dead." _**Draco said though his mind

"**_No he's not Draco. I still have the letter I did an ID test on the letter and it came up as Lucius Malfoy. He told me he gave a muggle some poly juice potion before they took him away. He must have made a poly juice potion that can last up to ten years. I'm sorry Draco, I would have contacted you earlier but I never had time." _**she replied.

Draco nodded and turned to Alex. "Now Alex if anyone gives you a hard time about being my son. Since I know you are one of the best students in your class you come to your mother, Head Master Potter, or me, ok? We will take care of you."

Alex nodded. "Ok dad I will. Do you think you could help me with my DADA homework over an ice cream cone?"

Draco laughed as he looked at his son. "Yes I'll help you. Now what kind of ice cream do you want?"

Alex thought for a bit and then smiled. "Chocolate chip cookie dough!"

Alex, Hermione, and Draco walked into the ice cream parlor and got three double scoop Chocolate chip cookie dough cones. All three walked out smiling and laughing.

"Hermione would it be ok if I stayed with you and Alex for a while?" Draco asked.

Hermione smiled as she looked at Draco, "Draco of course you can! You can stay as long as you want. I was going to ask you the same thing."

They all went back to Hermione's room to play games and talk and to see pictures of little Alex. Three hours later Alex was asleep in Draco's lap. "Hermione I think someone is ready for bed," he said pointing to Alex.

Hermione laughed and was about to pick him up and carry him to his bedroom when Draco stopped her. "No, let him sleep with us tonight." Draco said taking Hermione's hand and leading her into her bedroom. Hermione placed Alex in the middle of the bed.

Hermione changed into a pair of red silk pj bottoms and a gold tank top while Draco transfigured his clothes into silver silk pj bottoms and a green t-shirt. "Know-it-all muggle born Gryffindor." Draco said smiling.

"Stuck up pure blood Slytherin," she teased back. Hermione got in the bed on one side of Alex while Draco got in on the other. They kissed each other then kissed Alex on the head and both went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go chapter seven! Now its time for shout outs!

Bluebaby3296: I got you crying? Oh my gosh I didn't think anyone was going to cry gives you a big hug

Dracosgirl2515: OMG I just love your reviews and your story! Yes the Fairy Prince's name was Cornelius. And I don't think it's bad if an 18-year-old goes out to the video store and rent "Thumbelina".

Simpleness: I understand if you are starving you can just leave a bigger review next time!

GHG: Well I hope you got what you wanted in this chapter!

Anna-Belle Malfoyx3: Thank you so much for your review. I am so happy you love it!

Gothicpagan: Thank you for the review and guess what city is in the lead! Paris!

Firefarieyofusa: I'm glad you think it was shocking.

Dragongirl81: Thank you for the encouragement!

Righteye0604: I am afraid you are wrong about the wizard in the painting is not Draco's father. It is just some random wizard he is not important to the story.

Dracos-sexy-bitch: I love you so much! You are the best beta in the world! Everyone out there you should really read her story and the story that her and me are writing together!

Mistress-0f-the-dragon: I am glad you think it's great so far I just hope I can keep it up!

Danish Pastry 28: No this isn't the end I at least want this to be 15-20 chapters long.

Thank you so much every one please leave a review! And remember that the poll will be closed after I get the next poll up.

So far the poll is

Paris: IIII

Rome: III

Australia: II

Hawaii: III

Cancun: I


	8. The Question, Shopping with Ginny again

Chapter Eight: The Question, Shopping with Ginny again, and Planning

OMG I got such great reviews from everyone! I can't believe it! I am just so happy!

This is your **_LAST_** chance to vote for the poll cause in the next chapter I will say what city won! So everyone leave a review and a city! So far it's Paris with 7, Rome with 4, Hawaii with 7, Cancun with 2, and Australia with 2. It is also my choice which one they might go to and I am starting to agree with Dracosgirl2515 and not have them go somewhere in Europe cause they are in Europe so it is now either Hawaii, Cancun, or Australia. Take your pick. I am really sorry for those of you who voted for Paris or Rome but they are over used! I swear they, meaning Alex, Hermione and Draco, will go on vacation in Paris and Rome soon!

All right this chapter is going to be two in one. I am combining what normally most people put in two chapters but I will separate the days that what happens with

WARING! THERE IS A SEX SCENE IN HERE! I WILL WARN YOU IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT!

Ok on with the story!

The next few weeks went by quickly and it was now the end of November. Draco and Alex got closer to each other with every passing day. "Alex, I was wondering if you would like to come to Diagon Alley with me today," Draco asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Sure dad, why are you going to Diagon Alley?" Alex asked back.

"Well this is just between you and me. I have something very special in my vault at Gringotts for your mother. I'll let you know when we get there." Draco said smiling. "Now go wash up, get dressed, and then we will leave. I'll tell your mother that we are going to go out for the day."

Alex nodded and headed to the bathroom. Draco smiled and got dressed. Alex came out a few minutes later, already dressed. "Ok dad I'm ready," Alex said. Draco took his hand and they left Hermione's room forgetting to write her a note.

"Alex we are going to have to Apparate so just stay close to me and what ever you do…don't let go." Draco said as he pulled Alex close to him. Alex soon felt like he was going to be torn in two and before he knew it he was in front of Gringotts. "Ready to head inside?" Draco asked. Alex nodded, and they went inside.

Draco and Alex walked up to the desk. "Hello my name is Draco Malfoy and I am here to take a special item out of my vault. Here is my key." Draco said, handing the goblin his key.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy it's been a while since I have seen you. Please follow me," the goblin said as he jumped off his chair.

Draco followed the goblin to his vault. Draco opened his vault and showed Alex what was inside.

"Dad, is that all yours?" Alex asked, as he looked at all the gold, jewels, and other items.

"Yes and someday it will be yours, but not for a long time I hope." Draco said as he walked in. Draco walked to the middle pile of gold where a small black velvet box was sitting. "This is for your mother." Draco said as he slowly opened the box.

When Alex saw what was inside he gasped. It was a beautiful 14K gold ring with three stone round diamonds and three smaller diamonds on both sides of the ring, inside the ring were the words 'past, present, and future' were engraved. "This is for mom?" asked Alex

"Yes I was going to give this to her when we graduated but I never got the chance. Tonight at dinner before Headmaster Potter says 'tuck in' I am going to get down on one knee and ask her to marry me. I don't want you to say a word to her about this ok?" Draco said smiling.

Alex smiled and nodded. Both left the vault and Gringotts. "Ok Alex now stay close to me again," said Draco and they Apparated back to Hogwarts.

They headed back to Hermione's room when they heard her yell. "Oh no I think mom is mad." Alex said.

Hermione came storming out. "Alex get to your room now!" Hermione yelled. As soon as Alex was in his room Hermione put many silencing spells around the room. "Where the fuck were you two? I was running around the whole castle looking for you! I thought that Lucius got the both of you. Don't you ever fucking do that to me again! Let's go to dinner, I am starving." Hermione took the silencing spells off the room glaring at Draco and called Alex to go to dinner.

The happy little family made their way down to dinner. Hermione and Draco sat next to each other at the Head Table.

"If everyone is here then I guess we can…" started Harry

"Wait Headmaster Potter I have something I need to say." Draco said as he turned to face Hermione.

"Draco what are you doing?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Hermione Fawne Granger the love of my life," Draco started as he got down on one knee "would you please give me the honor and becoming my wife and be the mother of all the children I want to have with you." Draco pulled out the little black box and opened it showing the ring to her.

Hermione started to cry as she tried to answer Draco but her tears were stopping her. Draco just smiled at her.

"Draco I think she is trying to say yes. Am I right Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded and finally choked out, "Yes Draco of course I'll marry you." Hermione let Draco slip the ring on her finger.

"You know I got this for you back in our seventh year. I was going to ask you at graduation but I never got the chance." Draco said and kissed her hand. "I would like to have the wedding as soon as possible Hermione. December would be great the first or second weekend if at all possible."

"Draco the first weekend of December is perfect. When is that?" Hermione asked.

"It's next weekend. Hermione do you think you could plan a wedding that fast?" Ron said.

"Of course I can. Harry do you think Ginny would like to go shopping with me this weekend?" Hermione asked

"She won't mind. I'll owl her tonight and tell her to meet you in Hogsmeade. And Congratulations Hermione," Harry said smiling.

(**_SEX SCENE STARTS HERE! GO DOWN UNTIL YOU SEE THIS WRITING AGAIN)_**

Draco took Hermione's hand and led her out of the Great Hall and down to his rooms. When Hermione walked into his rooms she gasped. Draco's room was the most beautiful room she ever saw. He had silver colored walls with green borders. He had a mahogany dresser, mahogany desk, and mahogany bookcases. "This is only front room, wait until you see the bed room." Draco whispered in her ear making her shiver.

Draco slowly led her into his bedroom locking the doors and putting silencing spells on the room. Hermione also gasped when she saw his bedroom. Draco had a huge king sized four post mahogany bed with black silk sheets with silver stitching on the sheets and pillow cases. Draco encircled her in his arms, pressing himself against her back. He kissed the back of her neck while sliding her outer robe off. "Draco," Hermione moaned. Draco smirked and playfully nipped her neck as he slid his hands under her shirt and started to rub her back.

"Do you know how long it has been since I touched you like this?" Draco asked softly, his lips tickling her ears as he spoke, pushing her shirt up.

"Eleven years." Hermione sighed as she helped him pull her shirt off.

Draco turned her around so that she was facing him and kissed her passionately. He slid his hands to her waist and started to slide her skirt down, tossing it next to her robes and shirt. Hermione unbuttoned his shirt and moaned softly as she saw his muscular chest. "Guess those years in quidditch helped you." Hermione said as she slid her hands down his chest, reveling in the feel of her hands against his muscular body.

Draco inhaled sharply feeling her warm hands on his cool chest, "Yes they did." Draco slowly reached behind Hermione and unhooked her bra and tossed it on top of her robe as he leaned down to kiss her once more. Hermione instantly melted into the kiss.

"Draco you are wearing too much clothing." Hermione said seductively as she slid off his outer robe and shirt at the same time. She then started to undo his belt tantalizingly slow.

"Hermione stop teasing me." Draco said as he slid his fingers under her g-string.

"I think if you waited eleven years for me, five minutes won't be to hard to handle." Hermione said as she pulled his belt off and tossed it to the floor.

That was it for Draco; he picked Hermione up and tossed her on the bed. He quickly undid his pants and kicked them off wearing green silk boxers under them.

Hermione laughed when she saw the boxers. "And here I thought they were going to be black." Hermione said as she slid her hands up Draco's pale legs.

Draco climbed on to the bed and above Hermione. "God you don't know how much I have missed this." Draco said as he glided a hand down Hermione's body causing her to shiver and squirm. Draco's hand slowly landed on her g-string. He slid it down her legs and tossed it across the room. Draco leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Before Hermione even had time to kiss back, Draco moved to her throat and kissed gently down her body. Draco stopped at her belly button. Draco spread Hermione legs with one of his hands and started to gently play with her blossoming hair. His hand began to move down further till the tip of his index finger was between her wet folds.

Hermione gasped as his finger entered her deeper, "Oh Draco," she moaned. Draco smirked at her reaction and moved his finger slowly inside of her, beginning to explore her. Hermione's moans got louder as Draco sped up. Draco then took his finger out of her wetness. "Baby, why did you stop?" Hermione panted.

Draco smiled and kissed back up her body to her lips and pressed his hardness against her. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "Does that answer your question Hermia?"

Hermione nodded and yanked his boxers off. Draco positioned himself at her entrance and slowly slid inside with a groan. "Oh my, Hermione you're so tight." Draco said huskily as he thrust into her slowly.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh Merlin!" Draco moaned. Draco started to thrust faster and harder into her, making sure he didn't hurt her.

Hermione grinded her hips against his, trying to match his thrusts. "Baby I don't think I can hold on much longer." Draco whispered in her ear. Hermione just nodded her head.

Hermione started to feel a burning in her lower body that soon flowed to all parts of her body. Hermione gripped the bed sheets as her inner walls started to choke Draco's cock. Draco gave one last thrust and he erupted inside Hermione. Draco collapsed next to Hermione, breathing hard.

(**_SEX SCENE ENDS HERE! IT IS SAFE TO READ NOW!)_**

Hermione pulled the sheet up over them and rested her head on Draco's chest gliding her fingernails across his chest. "Draco I love you," she said.

"I love you too Hermione." Draco yawned and fell asleep. Hermione smiled at him then soon joined him in sleep.

Hermione woke up the next morning not finding Draco next to her. She wrapped the sheet around her chest and found a note on his side of the bed.

_Hermia,_

_I'm sorry I'm not there when you wake up but I had to go to Diagon Alley for some more potion supplies. I should be back by the time you are done shopping and I will help you plan the wedding. Also Alex slept in the Slytherin dorm rooms, I went in there this morning to see if he was there and he was. Again I am sorry I'm not there right now._

_Love,_

_Your Draco _

Hermione smiled as she read the letter. She got out of the bed and went into Draco's bathroom. A few minutes later she heard knocking on Draco's door. Hermione grabbed her wand and unlocked the door.

"Hermione hurry up! We don't have all day to go shopping!" Ginny said.

"I'll be out in a minute Ginny! Could you please get me my purple dress? It's in the closet." Hermione asked getting out of the shower.

Ginny walked over to the closet and got what Hermione wanted, then walked to the bathroom door and gave it to her. Hermione did a quick drying charm and changed into her dress. "All right I am ready. So where are we going for the dress?" Hermione asked.

"We are going to Claire's Wedding dresses and anything else that might have wedding things in Diagon Alley" Ginny said.

"We might see Draco then. He said he had to go to Diagon Alley today." Hermione observed as they made their way outside. Once they were outside, they Apparated to Diagon Alley. Ginny led Hermione down the street to a little shop that had some dresses in the window.

The girls walked around the store looking for the perfect wedding dress for Hermione when something caught Ginny's eye. Ginny walked towards the dress and called Hermione over. "What about this one Hermy?" Ginny said. Hermione looked at the dress and nodded then went into the dressing room.

Ginny walked around the store while Hermione tried on the dress. She saw Draco walk by and she ran outside and dragged him inside. "Draco when she comes out tell us what you think." Ginny said. "Hermione you can come out now!"

Hermione slowly came out from the dressing room seeing Draco standing next to Ginny. When Draco saw her he nearly fell over. She was wearing a Mary's blue flirty organza gown with apron back skirt featuring "perfect fit" elastic side panels, double spaghetti straps that criss crossed in the back and off-the-shoulder straps. The bodice and hem were accented with 3-D Venice lace flower appliqués that cascaded onto the top of the skirt. Draco walked up to her his mouth open wide. "Y…y…you look beautiful." Draco said. "You look just like Cinderella," he smiled.

"Oui, she does look like Cinderella," said a woman behind a counter. "My name is Claire and I am the owner of this store. I have the perfect shoes and tiara for that dress if you would like to see them."

Before Hermione could answer Draco spoke up. "Yes could you please bring them to us and please charge everything to Draco Malfoy's account."

"Draco you don't need to pay for these. I was going to pay for them myself," Hermione protested. Draco just shook his head and gave her a "no you won't" look. Claire came out with a Touch Ups "Cinderella" clear vinyl closed toe pump, and a tiara with pearls and rhinestones on it. "Oh my gosh, these are prefect! I'll take them!" Hermione said smiling.

Hermione went back into the dressing room and changed. She handed the dress to Claire and Claire put it in a box then bag with the shoes and tiara and gave it back to Hermione.

Ginny, Draco, and Hermione Apparated back to Hogwarts then Ginny Apparated back to her house. Draco and Hermione made their way down to Draco's room to start the planning.

"Draco, send the invitations out to everyone who is not here at Hogwarts while I ask you questions about what you want at the wedding." Hermione said as she sat across from Draco at his desk.

"Ok, so we have to have Blaise, Severus, Lavender, Padma, Parvati, any living members in the order, Albus, and Minerva. The students and staff got the announcement today that they are all invited. Does that sound right?" Draco asked.

"Yeah is Blaise going to be your best man and let me guess Severus is going to be one of your groomsmen?" Hermione asked

"Yes along with Potter and Weasley." Draco said writing out the letters.

"I have been meaning to ask you something. When did you, Harry, and Ron all become friends?" said Hermione.

"Well when they found out we were dating we decided to be civil to each other and when you left they helped me look for you and helped me any other way possible. I was also a groomsman at their weddings so I think I should do the same. Are you going to have Ginny as your maid of honor, Luna, Tonks, and Lavender as your bride's maids?" Draco asked.

"Yes that is what I had planed. Did you ask the house elves to make the dinner? Also could you ask Albus to conduct the ceremony?" Hermione said

Draco nodded and attached all the letters to his owl's leg and gave him the instructions and the owl flew off.

"Draco what song do you want us to dance to for the first time as husband and wife?" Hermione asked.

"Everything I Do, I do it for you by Bryan Adams. Because it's the truth," Draco said with a soft smile at Hermione. "I think we have planed long enough let's go to bed."

Draco took Hermione's hand and led her to the bedroom. "Draco in two days we will be married." Hermione said as she climbed in bed.

"I know Hermione. I can't wait," Draco said kissing the top of her head. They fell asleep together, holding onto each other tightly.

There is chapter eight! Next chapter will be the wedding! Now review and vote for a city! You now have to vote for Paris or Hawaii for the honeymoon!

I hope everyone like this chapter!


	9. The Wedding

Chapter Nine: The Wedding and the reception

It is finally here the day our happy little couple gets married! Also my photo album on is back open so you can see what the dress looks like!

If you want to know what city won you have to wait till you get to the bottom of the story!

The two days went by too quickly for Hermione and Draco. Hermione decided that she wasn't going to see Draco until she walked down the aisle. Draco didn't like the idea of not seeing Hermione, but he could live with it since they were having a muggle and wizard wedding together.

Draco walked around his room in his Ralph Lauren (Chelsea) Tuxedo. His tie and vest were the color of his eyes, which made them seem brighter. Draco decided not to gel his hair back, instead he decided to pull it back in a low ponytail. "God why am I nervous? I know she won't leave me at the altar, but maybe she has changed over the eleven years we haven't been together." Draco said pacing around the room.

Severus walked up to Draco and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Draco, trust me she will not leave you. The first time she did it almost killed her. She told me that she hated what she did but she had no choice because your father was after her and Alex. I think you should go check up on Alex, he is just as nervous as you are Draco." Severus said.

Draco smiled and walked into Alex's bedroom, which he had added not too long ago. "Alex do you need help with your tie?" Draco asked

Alex turned around to face his father. "Yeah I need a little help. I normally use a spell to tie it, but I left mom told me not to this time." Alex said trying to tie his tie.

Draco just chuckled then helped his son. Alex was wearing the same tux as Draco; they looked like they could be brothers except Alex had brown bangs (think of Rouge in X-Men). "There, you look perfect." Draco said ruffling Alex's hair. Alex just laughed and playfully punched his dad's shoulder.

Blaise came in a couple seconds later. "Draco its time…. you need to get into the great hall." Blaise said

Draco nodded and he left the room with Alex right behind him. "Alex, I need you to stay with Blaise and everyone else in the wedding party. You come out after the flower girl, ok?" Draco said, straightening his tie and then Alex's.

"Dad I know what to do." Alex said as he grabbed the pillow with both rings on it.

Draco took a deep breath then went into the Great Hall and took his place at the end of the aisle.

Hermione, on the other hand, was in her room looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her Mary's blue flirty organza gown with apron back skirt featuring "perfect fit" elastic side panels, double spaghetti straps that criss crossed in the back and off-the-shoulder straps. The bodice and hem were accented with 3-D Venice lace flower appliqués that cascaded onto the top of the skirt. She was smiling at herself. "I really do look like Cinderella, and I am going to marry my prince charming," she whispered dreamily.

"Hermione, do you have something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue?" Ginny asked giggling.

"Yes I do happen to have all that stuff. Something old would be the gold chain I am wearing, something new is the engagement ring on it that Draco gave to me, something borrowed are the diamond earrings that I am wearing that your mother let me borrow for today, and something blue would be my dress and my blue garter." Hermione said laughing. "Ginny, I can't believe that I am doing this. Were you this nervous at your wedding?"

"Of course I was nervous. I mean how many times does the famous Harry James boy-who-lived-twice-savior-of-the-magical-world-king-of- Gryffindor-house Potter get married to Ginerva Cosette formally-controlled-by-Lord-Voldermort-though-a-diary-only-girl-in-her-family-helped-defeat-the-Dark-Lord Weasley get married? At least you didn't have the press and half the wizardly world at your wedding and the day after your first kid was born. You'll be fine, just breathe and smile." Ginny said fixing Hermione's hair.

The two were talking about Ginny's seven children when Nymphadora Tonks came into the room. "Hermione its time to go," she said.

Hermione grabbed her bouquet, which was made of all red roses except for three white roses in middle. Hermione walked out of her room and headed up to the doors that led to the Great Hall.

Draco stood by the altar shaking a bit. Albus noticed this and smiled, "Draco, my dear boy, there is nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine." Albus placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Then suddenly the doors opened and music started to play.

The groomsmen and bridesmaids started to walk down the aisle. Blaise was walking down the aisle with Ginny, Ron was walking down the aisle with his wife Luna, Harry was walking down the aisle with Lavender Brown, and Severus was walking down the aisle with Tonks. They all went to their places and waited for Hermione to walk down the aisle.

The door closed again and Draco was now more nervous than ever. After what seemed like a lifetime the doors reopened. Hermione was walking down the aisle with Arthur Weasley. "Arthur, I just wanted to thank you for walking me down the aisle. You and Molly were always a second family to me." Hermione said quietly, looking at Draco as she walked.

"It is an honor Hermione, you are like the daughter we never had," Arthur said as he and Hermione stopped at the end of aisle. "Other than Ginny, of course." He joked. Hermione giggled. Arthur squeezed her hand gently and went to his seat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman together in holy matrimony. These two were students at Hogwarts when I was the headmaster there. I watched them grow into adults. I was sad when they didn't get married after they were done with school. It also broke my heart to see Draco without Hermione." Albus said.

Draco and Hermione paid no attention to Albus as he continued his speech. "**_You look beautiful, Hermione._**" Draco said to Hermione though his mind.

"**_You look great too Draco. I love how you and Alex are wearing matching tuxes, it's really cute." _**Hermione replied.

Hermione and Draco just looked into each other eyes until Albus asked the famous words. "Do you Draco Carrington Malfoy take Hermione Fawne Granger to be your wedded wife? Though sickness and health, for richer or for poorer till death do you part?"

Draco looked at Hermione and smiled. "I do."

Albus then turned to Hermione, "Do you Hermione Fawne Granger take Draco Carrington Malfoy to be your wedded husband? Though sickness and health, for richer or for poorer till death do you part?"

Hermione looked at Draco with tears in her eyes, "I…I…I do."

"The rings please," Albus said. Alex handed his mom and dad the rings. "Now Draco repeat what I say. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring I, thee wed." Draco said with a tear falling down his cheek as he slipped on the 10K gold ring with a ruby placed in the middle with two emeralds on both sides of the ruby.

"Hermione repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed." Albus said smiling with tears in his eyes.

"With this ring, I thee finally wed." Hermione said smiling as she slipped the ring on Draco's finger.

"I now pronounce you as husband and wife. Draco you may kiss your bride," said Albus with a tinkle in his eyes.

Draco did not need to be told twice. He leaned in and kissed Hermione softly on the lips. Hermione slowly returned the kiss and moved closer to Draco. Draco slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. After about a minute of kissing they slowly broke apart and looked at each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to introduce you to Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mrs. Hermione Malfoy," Albus said as he clapped.

Draco and Hermione stood in front of everyone and just smiled. Harry made his way to the front to make an announcement.

"Everyone if you will please stay seated in your chairs we will have the dinner tables out and we can start the reception." Harry announced, and then waved his wand and tables with gold silk anti-stain table cloths appeared, the altar disappeared, and Draco and Hermione sat at the head table where Harry would normally sit.

Everyone sat down and ate their meal then the tables were moved and turned into a dance floor. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the bride and groom to have their first dance as husband and wife. They have selected a very special song for their first dance 'everything I do I do it for you' by Bryan Adams," the dj said.

Draco led Hermione to the middle of the dance floor and waited for the song to start.

Look into my eyes - you will see  
what you mean to me

As if Bryan Adams was speaking to her she did exactly that, she looked into Draco's eyes and saw that they were watery, and she knew that he loved her more than life its self as they danced slowly to the song.

_Search your heart - search your soul  
and when you find me there you'll search no more_

Draco smiled he did just that. He did search his heart and soul and he found Hermione there. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for_

Hermione sniffled when she heard that line. It hit really close to home. Draco did almost die for her. They had almost given up because they thought it was not worth trying for.

_You know it's true  
everything I do - I do it for you_

Slowly everyone circled around the couple and started to dance. Much to everyone's surprise, Severus was dancing with Tonks (A/N: I know in HBP that she is in love with Remus and in mine she still is but Snape needed someone to dance with).

_Look into my heart - you will find  
there's nothin' there to hide_

Alex walked over to Cassandra and tapped her on the shoulder. "Cassandra would you like to dance with me?" Alex asked nervously.

Cassandra smiled, "Of course Alexander I would love to dance with you." Cassandra and Alex only called each other by their real names and no one else did. Very few people knew that they both had a crush on each other.

Alex took her hand and led her to the dance floor and started to dance with her.

_Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice_

Draco looked over and saw his son dancing. "Hermia take a look. I think our son has got a girlfriend." Draco teased.

"That seems really familiar doesn't it Draco? A Slytherin and a Gryffindor getting together?" she asked smiling at her son.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true   
Everything I do - I do it for you_

By now everyone was dancing with someone. Even Albus and Minerva were dancing together. Hermione looked around her and was starting to wonder if she was dreaming or not. She then heard someone start to sing along with the song.

"There's no love - like your love And no other - could give more love There's nowhere - unless you're there All the time - all the way." Draco sang into her ear.

Hermione looked up at Draco and had tears running down her face. "Oh Draco I love you so much." Hermione sniffled.

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you_

Draco spun Hermione around, making her giggle and everyone else around them chuckled. Alex saw what his dad did and he followed suit, causing Cassandra to giggle too.

Then Draco and Hermione looked at each other and sang together, "Ya know it's true   
everything I do - I do it for you." Then they leaned towards each other and kissed.

Cassandra looked over at the happy couple and sighed. She then turned to Alex and smiled. She didn't know what made her do it but she leaned in towards Alex and he did the same thing. Soon both kissed each other on the lips. They stayed like that for a couple seconds then broke away. They looked at each other then blushed and smiled and walked back to their table and watched everyone else dance.

Hermione danced with all the groomsmen as Draco did with the bridesmaids. Draco took Hermione's hand and led her to the head table. "Everyone, I have a gift that I need to give Hermione." Draco said.

"Draco what is it now?" Hermione asked.

"I know we weren't planning on going on a honeymoon but we are going to Hawaii! I booked us to stay at a hotel for three days and we are leaving tonight…more like right now." Draco said as he led her to the fireplace. Draco grabbed some floo powder and shouted "Malfoy beach house Honolulu!" and they were gone in a flash.

When Hermione stepped into the beach house she gasped…

I am sorry I had to do it. The devil made me do it!

Shout outs!

SuperMuggle: No I am not Italian I just went to and translated everything. I had no clue that Hermione's middle name was Jane! I must have missed it in the books. I'll go back and find them. So in my story her middle name is Fawne.

Sexyvamp815: I'm sorry I disappointed you. The reason why Draco acts like he doesn't know he has a son is cause of shock. I mean how would you act if you found out you were going to have a kid and you never saw them and then 11 years later you hear your love say how much they have grown. I would be totally shocked. I know I said Lucius was dead but I had this story planed out before I put it up here and that is how it is.

Maddudewalking: Sorry but no Lucius here. We won't see him until about two or three more chapters.

Please everyone review!


End file.
